he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Leech
Leech is a fictional character from the popular toy line Masters of the Universe by Mattel. A member of the Evil Horde, he is an amphibian-like creature, of a large and bulky build with green skin and suction pads on his hands, feet and mouth. It is these suction pads that provide him with his main power: to suck and drain the life-force from his opponent, rendering them helpless against him. Character profile Leech was introduced into the '' Mastersof the Universe'' toyline in 1985, among the first wave of Evil Horde figures. His figure was packaged with the minicomic "Leech: The Master of Power Suction Unleashed!"He-Man.org - Mini Comics - Masters of the Universe It has large flat hands and a mouth which is a rubber suction cup, and can actually stick to flat smooth surfaces for short times if lightly moistened. This minicomic presents him as an immense sea monster summoned from the ocean depths by Hordak to fight against He-Man and the Heroic Warriors. A terrified Mer-Man also appears, with an unusual likeness: he has a bright red face and a black beard. Leech appears in animated form in She-Ra: Princess of Power, in which the Horde are the main villains. He is regularly seen among the main Horde members, but rarely showcases his power suction ability and receives generally little character development and no episodes feature him in a spotlight role. 2002 cartoon He also features in animated form in the updated Masters of the Universe cartoon series, produced in 2002 by Mike Young Productions, to promote the relaunched toy line. The Horde were intended to be released among the next wave of villains and fill the role of main opposition to He-Man in the show's third season. The second season episode "The Power of Grayskull" features the Horde in a flashback sequence, as an evil force from Ancient Eternia. Leech is seen among them in a non-speaking role, and was imprisoned by King Grayskull in the dimension of Despondos together with Hordak and the rest of the Horde. However, since the toy line and cartoon were canceled shortly afterwards, the third season was never made. Leech was released by NECA as part of Series 4 of the Masters of the Universe series of mini-statues designed by Four Horsemen Studios.MotU: Leech review Appearances Minicomics *''Leech: The Master of Power Suction Unleashed!'' *''Mantenna and the Menace of the Evil Horde!'' *''Hordak: The Ruthless Leader's Revenge!'' *''The Treachery of Modulok!'' *''The Warrior Machine!'' Books * The Horde She-Ra: Princess of Power *''Into Etheria'' *''The Red Knight'' *''The Prisoners of Beast Island'' *''The Peril of Whispering Woods'' *''The Laughing Dragon'' *''Book Burning'' *''Friends Are Where You Find Them'' *''A Talent for Trouble'' *''The Rock People'' *''Huntara'' *''The Wizard'' *''Of Shadows and Skulls'' *''Out to Count On'' *''A Lesson in Love'' *''The Time Transformer'' *''The Locket'' *''Shades of Orko'' He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) *''The Power of Grayskull'' External Links *He-Man.org *Ultimate She-Ra Guide References Category:Evil Horde